1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting structure and a supporting member for a camshaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H01-249904), a structure for supporting a camshaft has been disclosed. In this supporting structure for the camshaft, a plurality of cam lobes are rigidly fixed to a shaft body, so that the shaft body is rotatably supported at the both ends of the shaft body, as well as in between adjacent cam lobes by bearings. The bearing is a vertical combination of the semi-circular arc shaped concave portion formed on the top surface of the cam housing and the semi-circular arc shaped concave portion formed on the bottom surface of a cap, which assembles into the cam housing. In other words, a circular bearing hole for supporting the shaft body is composed of vertically united concave portions in a semi-circular arc shape.